Confessions
by arya304
Summary: Kagami has always been focused on basketball but what happens when his sickly neighbor (F) Kuroko starts making him feel something more then friendship for her? Also how will he deal with the fact when she catches the eyes of his team mates and rivals the generation of miracles?
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer* ** I do NOT own any of the characters of Kuroko no basket I love this series and I've always wanted to do a fanfiction of kagami and a female kuroko, I truly hope you like this story and if you have any suggestions to make it better I would to hear them, and then maybe I'll put them in, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

** Meeting At Sunset**

It was unusually quiet for Tokyo as I walked home, the street lights were just starting to come on and the people were just starting to had back, putting in my headphones I put on the new nirvana album I had downloaded the night before. Cutting along the ally I took a short cut through the park, even though it was a shorter route to get home, I also took this route because it cut through the basketball courts. Going into one I drop my bag and sweater on the bench before stretching, it was just around six so the setting sun was just perfect, grabbing my ball I head out and do a couple of drills before kicking back and shooting the ball. It became like a pattern now, go to practice, shot a few hoops, then go home and make something to eat, all part of an endless cycle coming into play. I could already feel the noose tightening around my neck, but coming here to shot hoops after a long treacherous day of practice it felt good to let loose and let my body move the way it wanted to. So I did, I played until the noose around my neck felt a little looser my body a little lighter and my head a little clearer, walking over to the bench I pick up my towel and wipe up the sweat. Cringing as I thought of the muscle pains I was going to feel in the morning, damn I didn't really want to go home yet, there was no one waiting for me, hell my father was over in america so I couldn't call him so easily.

In the end I didn't have anyone to talk to once I was home, no one to come back to or cook for, not to mention the place was far to big for one person to live there alone. Going to the kitchen I get out the left over curry from three days ago. Singing along with the songs, I tended to listen to western music when left alone more than anything else. getting out two bowls I didn't have to wait long before I heard the door bell.

"Doors open Kuroko!" shouting, I heard the door open. scratch what I said earlier, I wasn't truly alone... Kuroko tetsuki was my neighbor, she never really went out much do to her vulnerable health, she was even home schooled, though she lived with only her father who like mine was hardly ever home. Because of that I took care of her when her father was away on business, she had long light blue hair and dark blue expressionless eyes, small and petite in size, she also had a heart-shaped face with soft peach colored lips. Yet she was very hard to notice, it wasn't because she looked plain in fact she was beautiful, but because of her sickness and with how shy she is, her presence was very hard to notice. Because of this I was often the victim to this, sometimes I'd walk into the a room and realize she was sitting next to me only after she would talk of if I accidentally touched her. Watching as she sat down at the table I went over and placed some tea in front of her,

"where were you today kagami? your back later then usual," tilting her head to the side as she watch me put the food on the plates.

"ah?" looking up I bring her, her food before sitting down, "oh yeah, nothing really... practice ran a little longer than usual so afterwards I went over to the park and let off some stress is all. Why you asking all of a sudden? I don't think I was that late was I?"

"Of course not, it was just unusual for you to come home so late Kagomi-kun" Tetsuki said as she took a bite of her food, face still as expressionless as before. Ever since I first took note of her I've wondered what it would take to make her show a different expression, Ah but the was that one time where she showed me her smile, though it was small she did smile.

* * *

***three months earlier***

I first met her when I had been settled into my new apartment for a couple of weeks, I was busy trying to carry in some of the boxes when the fruit bowl started to tip over.

"Shit!" before i could grab it a pair of small delicate white hands came up and grabbed it before it shattered on the floor, looking up I saw the most beautiful girl, with clear pearl white skin and blue expressionless eyes. "thank you,"

"your welcome," she said before putting it back on top of the box, "you should be more careful Kagomi-kun, you shouldn't try to do everything at once. It would be very risky for your belongings,"

"ah thank you," I said as I stopped to look at her, I didn't tell her my name and yet she already knew it, looking down at her I raised my eyebrow, "how'd you know my name? I don't think we've meet yet?"

"it's a small building, we all knew who you were before you even passed the door. the woman in this complex tend to gossip more then anything else,"

"that's how it is huh? guess I better keep my nose clean if i don't want any trouble then huh?" smirking down at the girl she just continues to stare at me with a dead panned look on her face.

"that would be the wisest path to go, but something tells me that you are not one for following what others tell you." she says before cocking her head to the side to look up at me, and something about that rubbed me the wrong way,

"whats that's supposed to mean huh? matter of fact you haven't even given me your name yet!" I said faking a dubious expression,

"my bad, my name is Kuroko Tetsuki, i'm your neighbor." this time I wasn't pretending to be shocked when I saw her go into a low bow, looking around I turned to her quickly

"okay! just stand up alright?" watching her stand up with the same expression did not bod well with me. opening the door I place the box to the side and look back at her, " are you hungry? I could make you something to eat if you want?" I said trying not to show how uncomfortable I was with this situation.

"are you sure?"

" I don't mind, think of it as a thank you for saving the fruit bowl, it was my mothers so my father would of killed me if I had broken it."

"Then if you don't mind," turning around as she took off her shoes I picked up the box I had put down and walked to the kitchen, it was the last one of the boxes and even though my father didn't move with me as planned I wasn't going to allow such a a thing bother me.

"I hope you don't mind having Ramen do you?" I said as I turned to look at her only to find her looking at a picture I had just put up on the counter. It was showing both me and a childhood friend from america, hanging out at a local court, though we were really young at the time. "Kuroko?" I ask looking from both the picture to her, unlike before she had a sense of a expression on her face,

"You play basket ball?"

"Yeah, I used to be on a team back in america, of course I wasn't very good at first but my friend helped me out, an before I knew it I was able to play well enough with the kids from the neighborhood."

"I've always loved the game, I often go with my friends to the Inter high or the winter cup games to cheer on they're schools teams." she said smiling softly before putting down the picture,

"Why they're schools? didn't your school also get into the games?" I asked as I started getting the Ramen ready,

"I don't go to school anymore, my health was never good to begin with, that and along with the fact that I stayed at the hospitable more then I did going to school... I guess you could say I just stopped going through the trouble and started home schooling."

"Hey what time does you're studies end?"

"Why?"

"Well if you want, why not just come over here and hang out with me afterwards? since I've got no one else to hang with I don't mind you coming over whenever you want." looking up at her, i smile as i hand her a bowl of Ramen as she just stood there and gave me a soft smile.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

***present time***

"So how was you'r studies today? Did you have any troubles with any of the subjects today?" I ask as I take a sip from my drink, before stuffing my face with more helpings from the left over spicy curry we had a couple of days ago.

"No not really, unlike you bakagami I don't have much trouble with keeping my grades up. "

"That's harsh, I might not be as smart as you, but I'm still passing, "

"Yeah... barely."

"Shut up Kuroko, finish you're food you've hardly touched it." I said pointing to the hardly eaten curry, usually it was the one food she ate most of, that and the vanilla milkshakes,

"Easy for you to say, you chugged down most of it all ready. Also for you information i'm just a very slow eater... " She said before spacing out,

"Bullshit you just don't feel up to it do you? Did you go to the hospitable today?"

"Yes, and just like the last time, they took some blood and gave me the usual check up." looking up at me she frowns,

'_what the hell?' _swallowing I chug down some water before looking back up at her, "whats up? why the frown?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you had any games so far?"

"oh, no not really, I mean we had a practice game today with some other school but nothing to serious, why?"

"Just wondering, you know I've always wanted to see you and your team play together," she said as she took another bit of her food,

"Well I'll tell you as soon as I know the schedule for the games, in the mean time why don't you come over tomorrow i'm borrowing a movie from the rentals place down the street." I say taking another sip of my soda,

"Fine but as long as it's a scary movie," raising my eyebrows I look at her as if she had grown a second head,

"Why? I thought you couldn't stand scary movies, besides don't you remember what happened last time? I put on 'one missed call' and you almost fainted."

"Yeah well last time I wasn't prepared then... this time though I will not lose!" She said her eyes shining with determination as she looked off into some far away world of hers.

"Uh huh," '_lose to what what? what is it that she lost to?' _"fine, but if I think that your not up to it I'll turn it off without a second thought."

"Don't worry, I will not lose,"

"Whatever, just come by tomorrow, unless your dad's home?"

"He's not here, he left for California last night."

"Oh, okay then the usual time then?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at her,

"Okay," she said looking down at the floor, "well I should probably go, my father's supposed to call soon. See you later,"

"See you," I said as I walked her to the door, after she left I went back to the living room and turned on the t.v, trying to ignore the obvious difference of the atmosphere where Tetsuki wasn't around. Eventually giving up and deciding to turn in early for tonight, after all I had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

okay so this is my first time ever writing one of these, but i've always wanted to write about these two together. It might not be as long as I wanted this chapter to be but I hope you guys liked what you read so far, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the characters from kuroko no basket.

(alright since Kuroko is a girl now i'm going to make a replacement for kuroko's spot on the team, since she obviously cant be one of the generation of miracles anymore... I think i'm going to name him Haru Aizawa )

* * *

"Kagami! Get your head out of the clouds, and focus we have a mini game coming up," Hyuuga said as he passed me the ball.

"Heh who said I had my head in the clouds? I'm perfectly focused, besides we're done training in the gym."

"I'm talking about the game with one of the generation of miracles, it's only a couple of days away."

"I know don't worry about it, me and Haru haven't been slacking." Grinning I help start Putting the balls back into the storage unit before we all head outside and start stretching, we had to run three miles today. Since it was the end of practice this was mostly a cool down exercise for me, but after talking a bit more with the coach I decided to venture out on my own route before meeting up with them later. A person can only run a path so much before they need a change of scenery.

"Ok Just make sure you meet up with us at the park, and don't stop to play any games... stay out of the courts altogether actually, I don't need you coming back tomorrow with to much muscle pain."

"Sure thing coach," raising my hand in a wave I head off. Kuroko should just be getting to the doctors so if I hurry I should be able to catch her by the time she gets out. I didn't really like the late doctor visits, It wasn't always safe to walk home afterwards. Running down the streets as I maneuvered around obstacles and people, ducking when the occasional stores sign was to low, I was on my third mile when I finally made it to the clinic, the sun was just starting to set. walking up to the door I go to the side and lean against the wall waiting for her to get out, today she had a meeting with her doctor for another check up. She had frequent seizures and fevers, not to mention her immune system wasn't the strongest out there. stretching some more so that my legs didn't get stiff I waited for her to get out, taking out my ipod and setting it on shuffle I didn't notice when Kuroko had gotten out and had started leaning against the wall with me.

"You really shouldn't blast those things Kagami-kun, you will lose your hearing one day," she said as she pulled the wires effectively taking out the head phones, smirking I smiled down at her.

"I didn't have them blasting, I could still hear some of my surroundings," reaching up to lightly ruffle her hair, it wasn't long until she jabbed me right in the gut. Cringing from the pain that shot up my side, "you know for a girl who is supposedly very delicate you sure have a strong jab."

"Well you know I don't like it when you do that so it was your own fault," huffing she crosses her arms in a show of childish affection, laughing I get up from leaning against the wall, before me and her set off on our way home.

"I cant stay long I just came to walk you home, besides my stuff is still at school so I have to go back and get it, before I can go and pick up the movie." looking down at her, "that is of course if you can make it through the whole movie?" I said challenging her with my eyes, "but of course it's not to late to pick a different genre, maybe a nice comedy or-"

"No, I want to watch a scary movie." Rolling my eyes we walk until we get to our apartment complex,

"Fine but don't be mad at me if you can't take it," turning around I wave at her before heading off back to school, completing far more then three miles. When the park finally came into view everyone was already there doing the last of the cooling down stretches,

"Kagami! where have you been?" coach came out of no where as she suddenly put me in a boston crab,

"Ouch! enough already!" I said while giving up all resistance,

"You were playing a game weren't you?"

"No! I just ran more then I thought!" waiting for her to get up before rolling over, I get up and head towards my bags,

"Fine it's okay if you were just running but if I find out that you were playing-"

"I wasn't, now excuse me but i'm busy so I'm going now,"

"Wait your not going to shower here?" Hyuuga asked pointing towards the school,

"Nah I have to go get something, so I don't have the time to shower here," slipping my bags over my shoulder I head off to the movie rental and head toward the horror films, looking for a semi scary one, I didn't want her getting too scared, it was around seven thirty when I got home, so that meant that there was only a little bit of time to take a shower and get everything ready. Getting out of the shower I heard a knock on the door. "Come in Kuroko," I said as I put on my shirt,

"So what movie did you pick?" she asked as she took off her shoes,

"The slit mouthed women, don't worry its not that scary. I think you should be able to handle this with out to much trouble," putting down the newly made popcorn I settle down on the couch with her before grabbing the remote, "sure your ready for this?" I ask raising an eyebrow,

"Yes,"

"Okay," sighing I look at the t.v and start the movie.

* * *

*** 2 hours later ***

"You made it further then I thought you would," I said as I handed her a cup of water,

"Please be quiet Kagami-kun I made it through the whole movie... this victory IS mine."

"I agree that you made it through the whole movie, but you still fainted at the end, and what victory? I've been meaning to ask you what you meant by that." watching her finish her water before grabbing the cup from her and heading to the kitchen,

"I want to object to that, but the fact that I cant really pisses me off. As for what victory I meant to achieve, well that is simply because I don't want to lose to a scary movie, I will leave my explanation at that," leaning against the counter I watched as she got up to bring in the popcorn bowl,

"You don't want to lose to a movie? wow that's some goal you have there." I said laughing a bit

"Keep laughing, but one day I will be able to watch one with out fainting. An when I do, you will have no choice but to admit you were wrong."

"I'll look forward to the day," rolling her eyes she asks,

"So how was practice today?" she said while looking up at me from the kitchen chair as her hands played around with the edge of her pale blue hoodie before laying them down on her black skinny jeans.

"So so, nothing really that stood out, learned a couple new drills did some mini games with the senpai's," shrugging I take a seat next to her and picked up an apple, "nothing much. What I want to know is what did the doctor say?" she sighed before taking the apple from my hands, and getting up to grab a knife.

"The doctor gave me some more pills and asked about my father and that he would need his consent to try me on some new medications, but that I should try to keep as healthy as I can, do some exercises. Nothing unusual about it, though I did tell him it might be a while before he could talk to my father."

"Well there's nothing you can do about that though,"

"Yeah that's what I said,"

"Well when is your dad coming back?"

"In a week or two, I don't really know. I guess it all depends on how his meetings go," shrugging I watch as she cuts the apples before making bunny ears on the cut slices. Picking one up I look at her,

"Hey why don't we go to the park tomorrow? I can try to show you how to shoot or something, you know... a little change of scenery never hurts anybody."

"What about practice? wont you be tired?" she asks frowning,

"Nah I have enough energy for at least that much. Besides we haven't gone there for a while, and you don't have much going on tomorrow right?" picking up another slice I pop it into my mouth savoring the sweet juices.

"Okay, then I'll meet you over at the courts say around five?"

"Sounds like a plan." grinning I get up and walk with her to the door, " I'll text you as soon as I get out,"

"Okay," putting on her shoes I open the door,

"See you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Okay so this chapter was shorter then the other, but I'll make it up in the next, I promise it will be longer. In the following chapter I will be introducing Kuroko to a couple of Kagami's friends, wonder how he'll feel when one of them sets his sights on her! I hope you enjoyed reading this, until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what do you think Kagami's been up to?" Shinji asked as he took a bite out of his lunch, staring up at the darkened sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's weird that he's always so busy after practice?" I asked before looking down at Satoshi,

"Not really, I mean It's not weird that he would have something else going on, not like we know much about his personal life either."

"Yeah but when I asked him earlier if he wanted to hang with us after school her just said, 'sorry got plans'"

"So? maybe he's really busy..."

"Still, I think he's hiding something-"

"OI! Shinji! Satoshi!" Jumping both boys look up to see Kagami coming over to them with his face bunching up in a scowl.

As they watched him settle down next to them, they couldn't help but hear him muttering quietly to himself, "Damn you people and your ungodly numbers. I almost die every day because of it," watching as he took out a sandwich, the thing didn't last nearly long enough, looking over at us his eyes widened, "oi Shinji! you've got two sandwiches! give me one," before I could stop him he had it in his hand and started to open the package,

"Hey! that's mine!"

"Not anymore it's not, besides I'm more hungrier then you,"

"That's not an excuse-!"

"So Kagami got any plans today?" 'Satoshi you traitor!'

"Yeah actually... I'm meeting a friend later after practice, though I hope I can get there on time," raising an eyebrow at Satoshi, I took the opportunity to speak up,

"Really? Mind if we come along? we were planing on hanging out afterwards to," Kagami just looked up and shakes his head, facing pinking a bit,

"Nah man it's fine, maybe next time okay?" before I could say anything Satoshi spoke up,

"Okay, next time then,"

"Huh! wait a min-" I was cut off as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch,

"Well got to go! see you later Shinji! Satoshi!" Before I could say anything more Kagami was up and sprinting back to the door, stopping by Haru and Hyuga senpai before walking in with them,

"Your right Shinji, he's hiding something,"

"See! I told you," getting up me and Satoshi started to head back to class, All the while wondering just what kagami could be up to.

* * *

"Okay Kuroko I believe we are done with today's lesson, but remember to study up on your formulas." watching as the elderly woman got up from the table,

"I will make sure to study well Mrs. Yamato, but please be careful on the way down, our elevator in our building is currently down. Should I walk with you down to the lobby?"

"Oh no need child, I'm sure I can handle a couple of stairs, besides If I play my cards right dear old Kagami-kun might come help this poor little old ladie." watching her giggle I couldn't help but do the same as I recalled the last time Kagami was Caught in this old woman's traps, and how flustered and uncomfortable he was at dealing with her flirting. I had to admit that this lady had guts and she was not going to let her age get the better of her.

"You really shouldn't do that Mrs. Yamato, I mean I'm sure your husband would feel hurt,"

"Oh hush now there's nothing wrong with having a nice young man helping an old woman," rolling my eyes I couldn't help but admit that Kagami did give off a rather impressive feel, In fact I've never once felt uncomfortable around him. He felt safe and though I wouldn't admit it to him or granny, but he made me feel cherished and strangely warm. He never made me feel like I was forcing him, he listened to me talk but never complained, Kagami never treated me differently then anyone else and I appreciated him even more for that.

"I'm sure there Isn't," smiling softly as I opened the door for her, "though unfortunately for you he will not be back till later."

"Such a pity, and here I thought I could admire him from a far,"

"That's called stalking granny,"

"Only if your caught, other wise its just intensive observation," shaking my head I watched her leave before shutting the door. Turning back to the table I bring our tea cups to the sink and clean up the papers, before I found myself smiling in anticipation for tonight's plans, I've always loved watching Kagami play basketball. It was like a trance of beauty and grace, a show of sheer power and agility, it brought forth the strong flame of life that I could see shining in his eyes, he was truly alive when he played basketball. I remember the first time he took me to the park to show me how to shoot, god I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. No matter how many times I threw that damn ball I could never get a basket, not to mention I couldn't even throw the ball far enough to get close to the net. I did find out though that I was good at passing and disappearing though I still had a hard time figuring out if that was a complement or not considering it was only me and him. Going into a daze I almost didn't notice when my cell phone went off, running over I barely made it before the last ring,

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, how have you been?"

"Oh! hi dad I'm doing fine, Just got done with homework is all, and you?"

"Nothing much at the moment, been busy with work, had a little trouble with some clients but nothing your old man couldn't handle. How was the doctors visit? do you need me to send you some more money or are you doing good on supplies?" 'yeah because it's only your money that I want' pushing down my anger, I try to ignore it as I reply,

"Or you can come home this weekend, you were barely here for a couple of days before you left, I miss you,"

"I know honey and I'm sorry but I'm to swamped to even think of leaving here, besides your not alone, Mrs. Yamato is there for you,"

"Of course, and she has been of great help to me. But please remember that I would also like to see you as well father,"

"Ah yes me to-" he stopped suddenly as I heard a woman on the other side, listening as he answered her I knew he was about to hang up, "sorry honey but I have to catch an early morning flight for another meeting, I'll call you again soon, good bye."

"Good bye."

Hanging up, I sit down on the window seat and wait for Kagami to return, even I had to admit that my whole social structure was starting to revolve around him. Not like I minded much, My friends had started coming less often as they got boyfriends and though I knew I should feel lonely, I didn't.

It was around six thirty when he finally got home, I had just got done changing into some yoga pants and a White T-shirt, ready as ever since Kagami's 'walks' tended to take sometimes hours before we decided to head back. heading out the door I go across the hall and knock,

"Doors open Kuroko"

"hey,"

"Hey, whats up? I thought we agreed to meeting up at the park,"

"Well I changed my mind, is that a problem?"

"Nah you know I don't really mind,"

'I know bakagami' smiling to myself as I take off my shoes before entering, to see him making dinner. Nothing big though just some sandwiches, though he made what looked like twenty, I knew he'd finish them all. Looking up I see him scowl in defense,

"What is it?" he said raising his eyebrows in a manner that I've always envied.

"Nothing, just wondering if any of those are for me?" sitting down I narrow my eyes at him, but that only made him smirk in response.

"Of course I made you one-ah!" watching him as he turned around in a hurry back to the Fridge I smiled widely as he pulled out a vanilla milkshake, "I almost forgot, here!" I watched as he childishly smiled, his whole face beaming as he smugly placed it in front of me with two sandwiches. "I was going to bring this over to you when we met up, but since your here..." watching him shrug in his embarrassment, I had no Idea why this touched me so much...

"Thank you," smiling I take it from him as he sits down, still smiling like a child,

"Well It's been a while since you've had one," he said shrugging like it was no big deal, I watched while he took a bite of his sandwich before continuing, "so I thought that since you did hold yourself well during the movie it wouldn't harm to reward you a little bit," taking another bite I pick up my sandwich and join him.

"At least you admit it," taking another sip from my milkshake we drifted to a different topic, and when we were done with eating and the clean up we finally left for the park.

"So how did your studies go?" he asked as we walked out of the building, he was carrying a ball in his arm while the other reached out and ruffled my hair.

"Good, we didn't do anything to hard, though Mrs. Yamato wouldn't stop talking about you." watching him shudder I smile softly,

"Really, there's nothing that would deter that woman, I hope Mr. Yamato doesn't find out about her little obsession, he's a martial artist after all... But I can't say I blame her, I'm extremely good looking after all!"

"Extremely big headed is what you are Kagami-kun,"

"You flatter me Kuroko-chan!" he says drawing out the chan as he bumped his elbow lightly on my shoulder, before dribbling the ball.

"It wasn't a compliment bakagami-kun..." We walked for a while before stopping at a park, the fresh air felt nice for a change along with the darkened sky, I wouldn't of minded walking forever If I could just keep hold of this feeling.

"Okay so today I'm going to attempt to teach you how throw a basket," and so it began, and just like before I felt the same feelings that I had when I first saw him play. It was like a graceful dance filled with agility and power, I honestly wondered what it was he saw in me. I would never be able to play like him or even look as graceful as he did, and yet he never seemed impatient with me... we played around for a couple of hours, and in all that time I was still unable to get the damn ball in the basket. Needless to say my patience was running thin,

"Damn it why can't I make it?"

"It's fine Kuroko, I mean you made a lot more progress then before," Kagami said with a shrug, before taking a drink from his water bottle,

"Yeah but-" before I could finish I couldn't help but go in a coughing fit, Kagami was by my side quickly as I leaned into him, still coughing,

"Hey you should stop, you need a break," he said as he quickly brought me to a near by bench. Sitting me down and giving me his water and without thinking too much about it I chugged down some of it, when it finally calmed down, my throat hurt and my head was a bit dizzy from not being able to get enough air. Kagami was kneeling down in front of me, his face showed concern and warmth,

"Thank you,"

"Of course... are you okay now? do you want to go home?" he asked looking me in the eyes, those beautiful red eyes were stunning from this view.

"No, though maybe we could just sit and rest for a while?" I ask tentatively, only to feel myself sag a little in relief when he smiled softly,

"okay, lets take a break."

* * *

"Hyuga I'm telling you, Kagami-kun is hiding something,"

"And what proof do you have of that Shinji?" Kiyoshi asked as he joined them, watching as the other guys looked at him with surprise,

"Kiyoshi senpai! I was just telling Hyuga that I think Kagami- kun is hiding something from us," Shinji said as he now turned to him before continuing, "me and Satoshi have been trying to invite him to hang out with us and Haru for a while now but he always saying he's busy." Kiyoshi looks over at Satoshi raising an eyebrow,

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, we asked him if he had any plans today, and he just said the same thing, so we figured we go and see what he's so busy with," he said as he started pointing a finger behind him, "we were just about to head down to the courts to see if he was hanging around there, do you two want to come?"

"I say no, Kagami doesn't have to hang out with us after school anyways if he doesn't want to." Hyuga said as he looked down at the two freshman,

"Oh come on Hyuga, whats so wrong on checking up on a friend?" Kiyoshi said hanging an arm around him with a mischievous smile on his face, "lets go see what's got our Kagami all tied up," Hyuga glared before brushing off his arm roughly,

"Fine, lets go to the courts, but we can't get caught,"

"sure thing captain!" they all said as they went on they're way to find their secretive team mate.

***thirty minutes** later*

"Are you sure he would be at the courts around this time?" Hyuga asked as they stared around the corner,

"Yeah, I mean this Is Kagami we're talking about, there's a high percentage that he's here." Kiyoshi said as he was looking around, the other two were doing the same, and if anyone saw them it would look like a row of people going down as they hid behind a building.

"Well maybe He's got a job or something,"

"I highly doubt that Hyuga senpai,"

"Shut it Shinji,"

"Hey-"

"You did it Tetsuki!" they stopped as they all focused in on Kagami's loud voice, only to be taken back in shock, there in the middle of the court stood Kagami with his hands in the air as he jumped up and down like a kid, and even though that shocked them, what mostly shocked them was when they suddenly noticed a beautiful girl jump into Kagami's arms and hugged him. The biggest most beautiful smile plastered on her face,

"I did it Taiga!" They watched stunned as he twirled her around, laughing,

"Yep I told you, you could do it, it just took a couple of weeks,"

"Shut up, you know it was more like Two months."

"But you did it," watching them, the four weren't even bothering to hide anymore, they all zoned in on the girl whose features popped out. She was small with beautiful blue long hair and snow white skin, full lips along with dazzling almond shaped blue eyes. Her figure though small and petite had noticing curves growing in all the right places, she was hauntingly beautiful,

"Who is she?" asked Hyuga, his eyes focusing solely on the girl,

"I have no Idea, how 'bout you Satoshi?" Asked shinji without taking away his gaze from the girl,

"No Idea, what about you Kiyoshi?"

"..." when he didn't answer the three turned to look over and saw that his eyes were wide and he was drooling slightly,

"No use, he is lost to us now..." Hyuga said as the other two sadly nodded,

"He will be missed," Satoshi said with his head bowed,

"Oh Kiyoshi, welcome to the FRIENDZONE" Shinji said as he let a few tears loose for his fallen comrade, for the three of them could clearly see that as the girl looked at Kagami that she really like him. Even if the girl in question could not.

* * *

"So do you want to go home, or do you want to walk around a bit more," I asked as I looked down at Kuroko's smiling face, she has been that way ever since she made a basket. And I sure as hell wasn't going to complain,

"Hmm, as much as I don't want this day to end I'm to tired to do anything else but go home," looking at her closely I knew she looked tired but for some strange reason I just didn't want to be separated yet,

"Okay, we'll go to my place. I still have that series you wanted to watch on my t.v,"

"Really? Great I was just thinking about it not that long ago, just let me take a shower at me place first,"

"Sure, when your done just come in, I'll leave the door open for you,"

"Thanks," smiling down at her I start dribbling the ball, I had no Idea what to call this feeling in my chest but I knew that I didn't want it to go away just yet.

It was a couple of hours until we reached out building, Just as I opened the door for Kuroko I saw reflected in the glass four very familiar figures behind us, I froze.

"Kagami?" looking back at her I smile softly,

"Go on in I just have to do something very quick."

"Okay?" looking back inside she wasted no time going in, turning around I quickly rounded the corner where the others were at, they stopped cold when they saw me,

"Run and I'll take you down," I said as I started cracking my knuckles, "what are you doing at my home?"

"Well we were wondering about why you were ditching us so we decided to see why... and must I say we never thought you had a girlfriend," the three blushed slightly,

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend, she's my neighbor," I said as I finally looked over to see Kiyoshi with this weird far away daze in his eyes, "what the fucks wrong with Kiyoshi?" I said pointing at him, the rest just looked around awkwardly,

"I'm afraid that he's fallen for your neighbor,"

"...what?" I said as a dangerous edge entered my voice, I had no Idea why I suddenly felt territorial and angry... it was like a tidal wave, even though I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, from just hearing those words, I suddenly felt the urge to hide Kuroko in her apartment and keep her out of everyone's sight, 'what the hell is wrong with me?' I thought to myself trying to get back under control. It was to late though, as he knew the others felt a threat in the air as a heavy atmosphere surrounded them.

"U-u-um you Know what Satoshi I think we need to get going, It was good seeing you Kagami!" Yelled Shinji as he suddenly dragged the other three away. Shaking my head I turn and head upstairs to my place. Kuroko was coming over and I still had to take a shower, closing my door to the bathroom I find myself looking at my reflection,

'what the hell was wrong with me? why did I get so angry?' I thought to myself still staring at myself in the mirror. Only to find my red eyes staring back, shaking my head I ignore it and get ready to have Kuroko over.

"I'll think about it later."

* * *

( so what did you think? sorry it took a couple of days, but I did make it longer! I had some fun with this chapter, even though it took so long oh and I also want to thank Animefreak1145 for sending me some names, I will probably be using some through out the chapters as I have already used one. well, that's it I hope you had as good a time reading this as I did writing it, I'll be loading the next chapter up in two days, until next time!")


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I feel so guilty because I haven't updated so long but I just got so distracted with these different stories so please have patience. Any i plan on making this story a long one so I wont be ending it anytime soon. Anyway I know you guys just want to continue the story so here we go!**

* * *

Honestly I had no Idea how any of this shit happened, my day had started off pretty good. For once I woke up early and didn't have to rush to school nor did I get to school late, hell I was even able to drop Kuroko off at the doctor's today. Yet for the life of me I have no Idea why I was suddenly In the middle of two very pissed off guys.

"Who the hell are you to say that she's yours?" perp 1 had yelled right in my ears,

"Well who the fuck do you think you are to say that I can't call my girlfriend mine?"

"Your girlfriend! You mean my girlfriend!" Grinding my teeth together I look over at Haru who was simply looking out the window while eating, how he never got discovered doing this still pissed me off to this day.

"What the hell did you say?" perp 2 then shouted in my ear, while I looked up at the substitute who was to shy or just to much of a coward to jump into a fight between two teens,

"You heard me!" perp 1 said as he suddenly stood up, spitting on me a little as he yelled out those words, which was enough to set off my already short temper, I had enough.

Standing up quickly I didn't notice that I had pushed my chair along with the poor student behind me to the floor, all I knew was that I had enough.

"Shut the fuck up!" grabbing both boys by the collars as I was a good several inches taller then them, I dragged them to the door and kicked them out, not even bothering to be gentle about it as they went stumbling hard into the wall. Glaring for good measure before turning around and slamming the door to the classroom in their faces, "you gonna start the lesson or not?" I asked while slightly glaring at the incompetent teacher, watching as he stumbled out a apology before resuming class. Returning to my seat I tried to calm back down...truth be told even though my day had started out good I had been completely consumed with my thoughts and agitation. Though there was no reason for this feeling, for not only did the little mini game with one the generation of miracles Kise end with our win, but we were doing well with our other games for the inter high as well. 'So why is it that I am so agitated and pissed off?' grumbling under my breath as the teacher went on in a barely audible voice, it didn't help that I couldn't find one thing he was saying interesting in the least. I simply couldn't figure out the reason for this silent rage I felt, which in turn made me restless, hence made me so filled with energy that I had to pour all that aggression out in practice. The result of that though leaving me completely exhausted by the time we were done, something that didn't escape the notice from Kuroko.

"Yo Kagami, ready for practice?"

"Not right now Haru, I have to go," I say without looking behind me, being with Kuroko had all but made me immune to his tricks, though if I had to think about who was more potent with that annoying ability of theirs I'd say that it was Kuroko by a wide margin. Mostly because she wasn't trying to hide her presence, she was just simply that lacking in presence...

"Where are you going? I thought you said you didn't have anything going on today," Haru said picking up his bag that was sitting on his desk as the last bell rang,

"Well they've changed, anyways just tell coach that something came up and I couldn't make it." I didn't bother to look over as I felt him frown in my direction, I just continued to walk out of the room,

"Did it have anything to do with the phone call you got at lunch time?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine said that they wanted to go somewhere so I'm going with them,"

"Huh... so whose the friend? have I met him before?" Haru asked, as we stopped at the gyms doors,

"Nah man he's from my apartment complex, just don't worry about it." His blue eyes narrowed as he looked up at me, his black hair falling to the side of his face. For a reason I wasn't going to dwell on, I went with the flow and told him that I was meeting a guy instead of Kuroko.

"Alright, I'll the coach what you said, see ya around."

"See ya," I said, before heading out of the doors..

* * *

"Teppei...are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Hyuga as he and Shinji tried to secretly follow kagami back to his place, they had no Idea why they were doing this, only that if they left Teppei to his own devices he might end up doing something stupid.

"Of course, after all what kind of teammates would we be if we didn't make sure our young friend didn't get home safely?"

"Screw that, me and Shinji know you just want to see the girl again!" Hyuga sighed as they followed Kagami to his place, in all honestly it wasn't all that hard to keep track of him considering that Kagami had quiet the height difference between him and everyone else,

"How could you say such things about me! I am only being a good senpai!"

"Yes I'm sure your completely worried and only doing this from the bottom of your heart, but even if you felt the need to do this, why is it that we have to dress up like some kind of stalker out of a creepy manga?!"

"Shh! quiet or he'll hear you!" Teppei said as he clamped his hand over his teammates mouth and looking to see if Kagami had become aware of they're oh so obvious presence, honestly it was surprise that they hadn't been arrested or at least noticed yet. But then again that was Kagami for you, to much of an idiot to realize that he had the japanese version of the three stooges hot on his trial,

"It doesn't matter we've already lost him anyway,"

"Wha-" letting go I watch as he looks around for the tall baka before looking down at the ground in disappointment from losing his target, "Damn we were so close to,"

"Why not just go to his appartment? that's where he's going anyway right?" Shinji asked looking around,

"Nah by the time we get there, he'll be gone or inside." Hyuga pointed out before finally taking off the ridiculous outfit that his friend had made him wear on their little stalking adventure, "well i'm off-" Hyuga suddenly cut off his words as his body went rigid with obvious anxiety,

"Hyuga sempai? whats wrong?" Shinji asked as he to was getting out of the outfit, while Teppei did nothing but watch as Hyuga slowly turned to him before saying something that sent his blood to turn to ice,

" I just remembered, but none of us informed the couch of our absence..."

"shit..."

* * *

five minutes earlier

I tried not to think to hard about the three baka's following me as I slowly made my way through the market place, they couldn't of been more obvious other then carrying a big sign saying 'STALKER' as they walked down the street huddled together in they're long black trench coats with hats that looked like it came right out of a detective show, along with the sunglasses and surgeon mask it was hard not to turn around and hit them upon the head for they'er lack of tailing skill. But then again it wasn't much of a problem because the moment they were distracted I made an easy get away, following an ally down until I came out of the opposite ally right across from Kuroko's and my apartment complex, grinning i head up to her door and take out the key she had made for me. she had given her's to me because she was trying some new pills and If anything happened I had to have a way to get in there, short on breaking the door down of course. Taking off my shoes I drop my bag off on the table before going to get a soda from the fridge,

"Hey Kuroko! do you know what you want to do tonight?" asking as I entered the living room, she was sitting down with her legs drawn in to her chest, her arms laying lazily around them as she had her jaw resting on her knees. She was watching T.V, one of her soaps were on, honestly I had no Idea how a girl like her can stand to watch the overly acted out scenes play out before her with such and interesting look on her face, honestly I couldn't go more then five minutes without rolling my eyes, but then again to each their own I guess. Sitting down I lean my head back and sigh, for the last couple of weeks I've done nothing more then go to practice and take Kuroko to the doctors, that coupled with the unexplained feeling of agitation I was in desperate need of a distraction. Which is exactly what I got when I felt a soft gentle hand lightly land on my forehead, slightly pushing aside my bangs as it settled.

"Why don't we stay in tonight, you look tired," Kuroko said, her voice sounding like crystals in it's smooth and innocent sound, honestly It was hard to keep my head around her lately, laughing lightly I awkwardly take her hand from my head before letting her go.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything? we could go to the courts and practice your shootings, I mean it's been awhile and all..."

"No, you look dead on your feet, tonight we rest."

'well damn' reaching up to run my fingers through my hair look at the t.v and watch it with her, but before long I found myself falling asleep, being gently lulled by the strange tune that Kuroko was humming, the last thing I remember seeing was Kuroko's light blue hair fall into her as my eyes fell closed.

* * *

_"what do you mean that the baby isn't mine?" _

_"I mean that your not the father! I'm so sorry! but I want you to know that It meant nothing to me!"_

_"No, I can't believe you cheated on me! we're done Yuki!"_

_"NOOOO! don't leave me Sai! I love you!" _

"Damn it sai, can't you see she loves you!" mumbling under her breath she narrows her eyes watching as the drama played out, at least that was she felt something pushing up against her. Looking over her heart nearly stops before going into overdrive, before looking over to see that Kagami had fallen asleep on her shoulder, moving as slowly as possible so as not to wake him, she carefully placed his head gently on her lap. Kagami was quiet as she looked at him silently, all thoughts of the drama far from her mind, this close to him her vision zeroed in on his face. She didn't know when this feeling in her chest started, all she knew was that as time went on, all she could do was think about him, when he was near the feeling wasn't so bad and she would feel a warmth in her chest that only he could bring. But when he was gone, a sharp pain would bloom within her chest and throb until he was with her again, she began to look forward to when he would come to pick her up from the doctors or when he took her to the park to teach her to shoot or even when it's just them hanging out in her apartment like now. Yet even though I feels all this I just cant tell him. She didn't know how.

_"-love me, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have caused me this pain! you wouldn't of cheated!"_

_"But it was only once sai!"_

_"Once is all I need for me to know that being with you was a mistake... good bye Yuki" _

looking up at the drama she saw how Sai walked off leaving a brokenhearted Yuki in his wake. Looking at Yuki, Tetsuki tried to imagine what it would feel like, what if Kagami found someone he loved? would he also leave her so he could be with his lover more?

frowning I look back down and study him a bit... of course he would, maybe he wouldn't drop her completely, no he was to caring for that. But he would stop doing the little things, things that though didn't seem so much to him, meant the world to her. Looking back up at the now silently crying actress, Testu couldn't help but feel like she to would feel that way. In the short amount of time they've known each other, Kagami has become such an important and precious person in her life that instead of only a couple of months or so, It felt like they've known each other for years. Sighing she looks up and decides to push the thoughts from her mind for now, now was not the time to think such things. No this time was meant to enjoy, this moment was mine to be selfish with, and selfish I will be.

"If only for the moment."

smiling, I thread my fingers through his hair before looking up to watch what was left of the drama.

* * *

**Authors note: well sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember feedback is always welcomed, so are your suggestions, I would like to thank people who have already commented, as it means a great deal to me. well till the next chapter!**


End file.
